Fairy Cinderella
by FTLuna
Summary: What happen to Lucy Heartfilla when two step sister was here and her mum and dad was dead? Sorry if its a sad or Bad starting :( GOMEN! (I don't own Fairy Tail) NaLu story
1. Unlucky Birthday?

**Ohayo! This is a new story that I am gonna write. Called Cinderella of course, A FAIRY TAIL STORY I am writing NaLu again XD huehue.. Anyways, Please Follow, Favorite and Review on the story :D **

**Lucy: Kelin-san doesn't own Fairy Tail.**

**Erza: Does it involve my wonderful magic?**

**Kelin(Me): Etto.. No.. I am still thinking about it.. but most likely no..**

**Erza: DAMN IT!**

**Kelin: ... Chill? LETS GET STARTED shall we? :)**

**3~2~1~Start~**

**Summary**

**What happen to Lucy Heartfilla when two step sister was here and her mum and dad was dead? **  
**Sorry if its a Bad starting :**

As usual, I am in the living room with my mum, Layla Heartfilla and Virgo, a maid having fun with them. "Lucy, Its time to have your shower and have lunch next, otosan won't be happy if you are late for your birthday party. Mum smiled at me and asked Virgo to prepare me and bring me back to my room. I waved at my mum and hurriedly race up to my room with Virgo chasing at my back.

"Virgo, quick quick! I am winning!" I reached my room and jump onto the bed

"Lucy-san, Stop jumping on the bed, its dangerous. Punishment? Ojo-sama. Come on, time for you to shower." Virgo walked into the shower room and turned on the taps, I strip down my clothes and pass it to Virgo and climb into the tub.

"Ne.. Virgo, Why do I have to wear dresses all the time? I would always trip on it.. I wonder Papa remembers my Birthday today.."

"Ojo-sama, Why don't you like to wear dress, It makes you look pretty. Jude-sama will remember Ojo-sama's birthday for sure."

"Virgo.. call me Lucy.. we are friends right? But last year papa doesn't remember it.."

"Punishment? O-Lucy-san Jude-sama probably was to busy, wasn't able to join you in your celebration maybe Jude-sama will this year."

**'BANG!BANG!' **

"What happen Virgo? Was with the big explosion sound?" Virgo's face paled and reassured me

"Nothing is wrong O-Lucy-san. Come on lets get dressed we don't want you to get sick." I step out of the shower room with a nervous feeling. I started wiping myself and wear the dress that virgo pass me with the help from Virgo, I finally get dressed probably. Virgo and I went to the living room to greet my parents but in sight, I only saw a bloody body on the floor.

"Okasan? Otosan? What happen.. Okasan? Wake up.." I walk towards her which is bloody and begged her to wake up, Dad was no where in sight.

"Okasan? Wake up.." I shook her and noticed her body was colder then normal 'She is not dead right?' I asked myself.

"Ojo-sama, its better if you go back to your room.. We will help Layla-sama." Virgo have a cracked voice which didn't go unnoticed by me, I nodded slowly and went to my room. 'Mama.. What happen?' I thought as my sight was blinded slightly by the tears in my eyes. Without thought I raced up to my room and locked the door, I cried while sliding down the door looking at my bloody hands.

"Okasan.. *Sob* What.. Happen?" Unknowingly, I cried myself to sleep without even bothering to change my dress which was stained with blood.

**[Next Day]**

I was waked up by the sound of door knocking. "Ojo-sama? Open the door!" I slowly opened the door to see Virgo standing there with a sad smile on her face, she gasped and quickly shut the door after coming in and pull me to the shower room to wash away the stains.

"Virgo.. What happen yesterday?" Virgo become stiffed for a moment and quickly said

"Nothing happened yesterday, Ojo-sama.. After this, I will see you shortly again next time."

"What do you mean next time? Aren't we seeing each other everyday?" I give her a confusing look suddenly she broke down and hug me tightly as the water was still running, it causes her to get wet.

"Virgo, you're are going to get yourself wet too.. What happen.." I patted her head with my small hand. She shook her head and smiled at me which is still a sad smile.

"Lucy-san, Get dressed. There a visitors coming later." She left the room allowing me to get dressed my own. I quickly dressed into my normal clothes and walked down the hall to the living room. Virgo brought me to the Cemetery.

'Why are we here for..' I walked towards it and read silently

'Layla Hearfilla X748~X777' I feel like the world earth have turn upside down and also everyone turning against me. My feel dissy start to hit against me and I start falling to the ground unknowingly, someone grabbed me keeping me from hitting the ground

"OJO-SAMA!"

"huh? I'm.. I'm okay.. Just bit dissy.. And I told you to call me Lucy.."

"O-Lucy-san, Do you need to take a little rest..." I shook my head and sit on the ground, I keep my head low to prevent people looking at my face which is pale like snow no wait.. even paler.. I cried again silently. Unknowing to me, all the maids including Virgo, Aed, Bero, Spetto and Ribbon was force to leave the Heartfilla Kozern. I cried and cried until someone mocked me

"Well.. Well.. Little abandon princess sitting in the cemetery crying for mum." I turned around and saw...

**MINA, IS THIS OKAY? I made Lucy 5 years old and a little more Baby like. GUESS WHO IS THERE?! XD This is a new story so its a little complicated.. LOL**

**Lucy: HOW DARE THEY MOCK ME!**

**Natsu: I will give them a piecce of their mind.**

**Erza: Who is there? **

**Lucy: Ya, who is there?**

**Kelin(me): Don't you know Lucy, You are the main character..**

**Lucy: You wrote the story.. who am I suppose to know..**

**Kelin: For your information.. One is from Sabertooth and one is from Raven Tail. :) **

**Erza: RAVEN TAIL ):O WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!**

**Kelin: *Running for my life***


	2. Torture begans

**Hey guys! I am back for another chapter! **

**For those who guessed, Its correct! Flare and Minerva. Take note for those who are minerva lovers, cause I am going to make her be bad girl.. XD No offence.. But I am not a fan of Minerva I don't love how she torture Lucy and hurt others so I am not really a fan of hers. **

**Minerva: I will torture you the same way like Lucy ):D Muahahaah!**

**Erza: You will have to get through Fairy Tail first ):( *Glares***

**Me: Arigatou mina.. *Sob* I will continue the story before we start the battle :)**

**Me: Shit.. I ran out of Imaginations T^T **

**Mira: COME ON! Just start the story and write tons of weird stuff.. **

**Me: oh ok..**

**3~2~1~START~**

* * *

I turned around and saw two young girls. A girl who's hair, eyes and dress are red and she also looks the same age like me and the another girl have black hair, green eyes and wears blue dress looks older. "Who are you guys.. What are you doing here? Where is Virgo-san and the other maids?"

"Blondie" The girl who is fully red stared at me like she was going to eat me alive.

"Who cares whether the other maids are here, We just need one maid and that is enough." The girl with black hair smirked at me. _maid? Who? Does she mean me? What does she mean?_ as I thought, I started shivering by the evil looks that they are giving me.

"Girls, Don't be rude to a orphan" _orphan? I still have papa what does he mean.._

"Oh Old head, I was about to introduce about us to her but seems like she needs to know who she is first. Anyways, I am Minerva and the red head there is Flare. And that old head there is Jiemma."

"Hey!" Flare and Jiemma yelled. I giggled but immediately stop when they glared at me.

"Any questions?" I thought for a moment and nodded, she rolled her eyes at me "

I am not an orphan, I still have papa. Where's Virgo? Why are you here? Why-"

"Shut it blonde. Its time u know your dad is dead, he sold you and the house to us and killed his own wife. Then.. get killed~ HAHAHAA!" She laughed like a mad woman or rather witch.. _Papa is killed? he gave the house to them with me along? Mama was killed by papa? No way! Papa won't... _

"You're kidding! PAPA Won't do such a thing! He cares for us and the house! He just doesn't shows it!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, giving them death glares _How dare they say rumors about papa! _

"Believe it or not blonde.. They are both dead or should old head become your father? And we become your sisters? So you can have someone to play with you"

_ I can have sisters to play with now? I won't be lonely if mama papa is not here?_

"Ok.. But I don't need a new papa! Papa will always stay in my heart even if he's gone.." I replied unsure about my choice, not knowing that hope and trust soon would come to an end.

"Follow me, Fairy-trash." Jiemma gave me death glare as soon as I agreed to them. I followed him and walked into the house.

"Hey, Bring us to your room!" I nodded and brought Minerva and Flare to my room.

"What a trash room! But i will be taking this room for myself. Flare choose your own room."

"WHAT!? This is my room! You can't take it!" She gave me another glare

"This room is mine. Remove all your trash away or should I do it?"

"NO! I WON'T GIVE MY ROOM TO ANYONE!"

"What did you say?!" She kicked me in the knee, I cried out in pain and fall to the ground. Eyesight start to become blurry as the tears are threatened to fall.

"I won't.. let you have my room.." As i heard something breaking, I lifted my heads up to see that one of the things mama gave me during my birthday

"STOP IT!" She hold up the glass and hold it above her head

"So.. this room will be mine." I nodded and rush to grab the things in her hands with my injured leg. Before i could get there, she released the glass and it dropped to the ground shattered before I could even grab it.

"Take your things and move out! oh ya, move to the Attic. All rooms here except attic is unclaimed by us."

_What!? How can she.. _

unable to do a thing I nodded and grabbed a box to put my things in. As for the things mama gave can easily break so I put it in carefully preventing it from breaking. As for the other presents the maid and Virgo gave me are also the precious things to me. I put them all in one box and the other for my clothes, teddy? Things that I need. It ended up three boxes, I stack them up and push them out of the room to the place that the stairs to the attic held. I pulled down the stairs slowly and carry one box after another up, then come down to carry another. With the box that held the presents, I carried it super carefully and slowly of course because of my knee.

_my knee hurts... I hope mama was still here to help me.._

As soon as I reached, I put the box and pulled up the stairs to prevent Minerva and the others to bully me. I arranged the things properly to make the room near and tidy

_damn it.. the toilet is in the second floor.. _

I sighed at the thought and hoped that i don't have to keep going to the toilet. By the time I finish arranged the room, I climb into the bed and fall asleep instantly.

Being a light sleeper, I heard someone shouting from the room below me "BLONDE! Dinner time!" I went downstairs and into the dinning room to only see the three of them sitting with no food on the table

"Wheres the food?"

"You are making it of course. You are our maid what do you expect? Us making food for you? Start making food already! I am hungry!" Minerva yelled at me as Flare gave a rape face to me. I shivered and run into the kitchen

_lucky I know how to cook.. If not you three are a goner. _

I took the ingredients that I need and started chopping, cooking and more...

I put the food on their table, bowed and walk back to he kitchen. _Shit.. I only remembered to make theirs but not mine.. _I sighed and took note to bring some snacks to the attic in case I am hungry in the middle of the night. I made my food and bring it to the dinning room only to see the plates and cups on the table, no single human is around. I sat my plate on the table and started eat. After finish eating, I stack the plates and brought it into the kitchen putting them in the sink and went out to take the cups. I started washing the plates and cups.

After chores, I brought the snacks up to my room and look at my alarm

_2am! Nooo..._

I put the snacks on the table and went to bed. Next morning I would first make their breakfast then go to school and by the time I came back my 'sisters' would already be back so I started the chores, Washing their clothes, Cleaning the house, cooking their lunch, dinner and sometimes supper then slept late again and have to be wake early again.

This process is continued even until I am Teenage and going to Fairy Tail Academy because I was transferred from my private school into public school, knowing that someone is the master mind to this, I can do nothing to it. Minerva and Flare are going to the same private school, this makes me add one extra job, Sending them to school. _**Even though I am still 15 I have car already. But the car is a damn old car you can say f*** up car.. because it is old, slow and you know... Ugly. **_I sighed at the thought of it. Tomorrow will be another day of torture and the new day of going to that school.

* * *

**What do you think of this story? Please Follow, Favourite and Review it!**

**Lucy: Don't forget Kelin-san does not own Fairy Tail **

**Kelin(Me): if I own them NaLu and other couples would have come true! :D**


	3. School starts!

**Hi guys sorry that I have not been Updating! GOMENE.. I wrote the story already but my computer got damaged T^T I have to rewrite the whole chapter again..**

**Bold - Action/sound  
_Italics - Thoughts  
__"..."_ \- Conversation  
**

* * *

**Last Chapter**  
After chores, I brought the snacks up to my room and look at my alarm _2am! Nooo... _I put the snacks on the table and went to bed. Next morning I would first make their breakfast then go to school and by the time I came back my 'sisters' would already be back so I started the chores, Washing their clothes, Cleaning the house, cooking their lunch, dinner and sometimes supper then slept late again and have to be wake early again.

This process is continued even until I am Teenage and going to Fairy Tail Academy because I was transferred from my private school into public school, knowing that someone is the master mind to this, I can do nothing to it. Minerva and Flare are going to the same private school, this makes me add one extra job, Sending them to school. _**Even though I am still 15 I have car already. But the car is a damn old car you can say f*** up car.. because it is old, slow and you know... Ugly. **_I sighed at the thought of it. Tomorrow will be another day of torture and the new day of going to that school.

* * *

**Ring~ Ring~ (clock ringing)** Lucy woke up at the sound of the alarm and sleepy change into a more proper clothes for school since she haven't receive her uniform yet. She went for a short bath and also brushed her teeth then cook breakfast for her 'family'. Making bread for herself and noodles for them as they prefer richer food to normal food for breakfast, setting their food on the table, Lucy ate hers as quickly as possible wanting to get her schedule and uniform also to avoid her 'family'. But Flare, her step sister was the first to reach the dinning room.

"Good morning, I will be going now." Lucy came out of the kitchen, bowing at her and when she was about to leave the room, Flare said

"Wait, You can use my car to go school for today. And drop the formal when only we are together. See you later. black hair will be sending me school later instead. After all, Your car looks dead. Don't let the black headed and the old man know." Flare sat on the chair and smile at Lucy before eating her breakfast.

"E-Eh? A-Arigatou.." Lucy bowed again before walking out of the house taking Flare's car

_Flare have been nice to me lately I don't know why though.. Does she need something from me? That's the reason she was nice? Well.. If she say so then why not.. Maybe we can become friends and work together some day..Even though its still weird when she treats me nicely like I was really her friend or sister. I still remember how I react the first time I was being treated nicely by her._

**Flashback **

**It was after supper and I was in the kitchen washing A LOT of dishes. Yup, you heard me, A LOT of dishes. Flare went in the kitchen first I thought she needed something but she just say, **

**"Let me help with the dishes. Its seems a lot." Flare had her hair tied into a bun to prevent her hair from disrupting her. She walked towards me as I continue to froze from what she said and took one of he plates and start washing **

**"You.. You wasn't joking? Its okay I can do it alone.. Have some rest Flare-san. You have school tomorrow." I said still shock from what she was doing. **

**"You have school too. Call me Flare when No ones around." She smiled at me **

**_**'Holy Sh*t! I must be dreaming! I** must be insane! SHE JUST SMILE AT ME! Does she need something from me? WHATS HAPPENING IN THE WORLD RIGHT NOW.. PIGS ARE FLYING! Just kidding.. BUT REALLY WHAT IS HAPPENING IN THE WORLD RIGHT NOW! I MUST BE DREAMING!' _**

**My thoughts was interrupted when someone pitched my cheek "Blonde, you are not dreaming if you are thinking of that. Anyway, you are so cute! Are you going to keep staring into space here? I need some help here.." Flare said smiling at me again. I started doing the dishes again with her helping me. **

**"Anyway, Lets learn about you since I didn't get to talk to you at all. I wish I could give you back your room but can't Blank head there is using it.. You can share room with me if you want.." Flare said **

**"E-Eh? N-No its okay.." Flare get to know me better after that and we get to be closer with each other which is.. weird.. Anyway, after we finish washing dishes, we went back to our room and yep that's it.  
**

I reached the school while you guys were reading what ever Author wrote anyway, people are all eyeing on me like I was weird probably because I am not wearing uniform.. A white long haired girl started walking towards me and introduced herself as Mirajane and I could call her Mira and also said she is helper of the principal. She brought me to the principal and was dismissed. (Lucy is now in the Principal office) Unknown to them there's someone hearing their conversation.

"Lucy Heartfillia right?" Master Makarov said.

"Aye. I'm here to get my uniform and schedule."

"Okay wait a moment please. Anyway, as Fairy Tail academy student, we have to have a tattoo to represent that you are our student. Where shall I put it? And what color?"

"Emm.. Perhaps, Pink on my right hand please." The tattoo became visible and Master gave me my uniform and schedule. "Arigatou and may I request something?" Master nodded.

"May you change my name as Lucy Ashley?" I look at him sadly.

"I understand. I will make the changes. Anything more? If not you may go." I bowed and exit the room and went to change into my uniform.

After changing, coming out of the toilet, I look at my schedule and walk around trying to find my way to my classroom but only to find the cafeteria.

"So, the Long Lost Luigi Heartfillia from Heartfillia konzern that was announced missing is here in Fairy Academy. Geez.. I don't even understand why my mum cried over Heartfillia.." A certain pink head tsked.

* * *

**(A certain pink head Natsu's Pov)**

I was about to find Gramps for CCA related things and saw Mira came out of the room. "Oh hey Natsu, what are you doing here?"

"Finding Gramps for something"

"Oh, Master is seeing someone now, you might want to wait? I will get going for class first. Don't be late!" Mira walk off as I continue to walk to Gramp's room.

"Lucy Hearfillia right?"

_Eh.. Luigi Hearfillia? The only Heartfillia left? In't she dead? Things are getting interesting.. _I smirked at the thought of it.

"May you change my name as Lucy Ashley?" _Eh, Change of names eh? Someone is coming out of the room! _I ran away from the room far enough to spy on her. As she came back out of the toilet I decided to have a little fun with her.

* * *

**(Lucy's Pov) **

"Its Lucy. Pink head!" I yelled at him

_Where did he get the information from?!_

"Its Salmon!" That Pink head said

"Its Pink!"

"Salmon!"

"WHO ARE YOU PINK HEAD?"

"ITS Salmon! Natsu Dragneel.." He tsked again.

"YOU PINK HEAD, BETTER KEEP THAT FU*KING INFORMATION IN YOUR THROAT OR I WILL TEAR YOUR THROAT AND LET YOU BLEED TO DEATH!" I gave him death glare causing him to shiver

"I-Is that how you beg people?" He shuttered.

"You better do as I say." I was about to walk away when I stop remembering about my problem.

"Anyway.. Where is Class 2-2 by the way.." I looked at him curiously. Before he could reply, a loud shout was heard

"NATSU DRAGNEEL! YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO BE IN THE CLASS BY 5 minutes! and who might you be?" A scarlet head emerge from the shadows.

"I-I am Lucy H-Ashley." Just she staring is able to shake me.

"I am Erza Scarlet, may I know why are you here?"

"I am a new student and I got lost going to class 2-2."

"Oh, we can take you there. We are in the same class. Lets go." Erza walked towards Natsu and started beating him to death then brought me to my class.

During classes, Natsu and I keep fighting even during recess.. I get to know new friends Erza, Gray, Natsu(A fighting friend), Levy (a new buddy to talk about story), Gajeel (His face is filled with metal things..), Jellal, Mira, Juvia and a few more..I managed to find out that, Levy has the same hobby as me, reading books.

I think Jellal is some type of weirdo because he is always so silent and when we first met, he told me that there is no freedom in the world. Well.. part of it is true.. part of it is not.. Just because Natsu and I keep fighting, Mira said that we are a fighting couple which is

TOTALLY..

not true..

I notice both Gajeel and Levy would secretly stare at each other then turn away blushing. Looks like they have feelings for each other but doesn't show.. Erza, well.. she is scary, friendly, bossy, no offense.. She must have a secret crush on Jellal cause every time she look at him, she starts blushing. Juvia keeps calling me a love rival which I find irritating because no matter what I say, she calls me Love Rival.

I mean.. She likes someone I obviously don't like because we just met. When I ask who she likes, she doesn't tell me and says I will snatch him away from her. Which is freaking stupid.. They told me not to mess with Thunder God Tribe because they are scary and bully every single student in the school even new students. But what shock them was, I said I don't care about them.

When I was walking out of the school, Someone knocked me down to the ground cause my arm to get a scar. I look back only to see a blonde, green haired, black haired guy and brown hair girl standing there smirking at me. I stood up painfully "Don't block our way weakling. I swear when I become the principal of the school I will kick every weakling out." The blonde said while the others beside him snickered.

"Who might you be?" I looked at him

"Eh? this little blonde weakling doesn't know who we are guys."

"You are a blonde too bitch. Why would you become a principal when you are only a student in the school." I said at him blankly

"She said it!" People started running away leaving me confused. I saw Erza with Natsu, Gray, Jellal frozen staring at me like I was crazy.

"Oh hey guy-" I was about to call out for them when the blonde cut me off

"Looks like someone wants a beating. Erza regain conscious and run towards me calling for Laxus to stop

"Laxus! Stop this immediately and leave!" Erza glared at him.

"Oh, Erza. Looks like you want to join the fun." He stared at her and laughed. As soon as he laughed, the two guys and one girl ran towards us while Erza started running away pulling me with her

"Lucy! What are you doing messing with the them!" Erza stared at me

"They didn't even say sorry when they knock me down and now I AM FUCKING BLEEDING! DO THEY KNOW HOW TO RESPECT-" Erza covered my mouth while I stopped running

"Why arh you runningg aanyywaaa" I said in her hand

"You don't stand the chance with them even though I do." Erza tried pulling me along I removed her hand and ran towards the group that is still chasing after us.

"Wha.. LUCY!"

"Biatches, know to have some respect to the others and say sorry when you knock them down also, HELP THEM UP! Lucy KICK!" I kick the green haired while Erza started chasing after me again but got interrupted by the brown haired girl looks like Erza entered the fight.

"Lucy! I am going to get you later! Jellal, Natsu, Gray! You intend to let two girls fight ALONE?!"

"This blonde is mine!" I shouted and run towards him giving him death glare

"This will let you know not to mess with us"

I learned Martial Arts, Taekwondo when I was alone so when people tend to bully me, they don't stand a chance. I just didn't get to use it with Minerva and Jiemma.

I kicked him and punch a few times but they were all blocked

"You're open!" I kick him in his private part causing him to go into his knees I was about to walk away when he grabbed my legs and cause me to trip and fall again

"Kyaa!"

"Lucy! You okay?!" Erza shouted across.

"I'm okay!" Suddenly master appeared from the shadows and stared at me then at Laxus. One of my leg is above his head and another in his hand. Another of his hand is on his private part.

"What in the world happened brats!" Master stared at Erza who's hand is grabbing on the brown hair girl's collar and one fist on her face. Erza stared blankly at Master before slowly releasing her and bow at him but not before re-grabbing at Evergreen's collar and made her bow with her.

"Gomenasai Master.." I gulped as master stared at me again

"Lucy, you may go, I will talk to you and your group tommorow. Thunder God Tribe, My office. NOW!" Master nodded at me before going back in the school.

"Lucy.. You okay? I wondered why Master would let us go this time.." Erza stared at me blankly.

"I didn't know Lucy can curse.." Gray said giving me a thumbs up.

"The look of Laxus's face when Luigi kick him in his d*ck HAHA!" Natsu laughed so hard that he dropped onto the floor clutching on his stomach. I became irritated and step onto his stomach smiling sweetly at him

"Its Lucy sir, So you better do what I told you to do."

"A-Aye." Natsu shuttered

"What did you tell Flame-brain to do? Another Erza.." Gray said shivering while Erza glared at him

"Its Nothing. I got to go back home before its to late. See you guys tomorrow morning!" I hop into Flare's car and drive back home forgetting about my injuries.

**(When Lucy reached home)**

"Tadaima." I walked into the house to see Minerva glaring at me

"You're late. So what's your excuses? And I saw you coming out of Flare's car."

"I-I was talking to the Principal a-and Flare allowed me to use her car for once." She tsked

"Letting a weakling using our car like that.. You know what you are suppose to do." Minerva walk away to Flare's room. I quickly went to my room and put my stuff down and to the kitchen to prepare food for them.

"Let me see.. What food should I be cooking.. Spaghetti.. fine then.. Time to start working." I wear my cooking apron and started working. After 10 minutes the dishes are done and I quickly went out of the room putting their food on the table as one by one started coming down from their room. Flare looked at me with sad eyes and slightly bow a little before eating. As they eat, I quickly went for a short bath and went to the kitchen only to see the plates for Minerva and Jiemma are gone but left with Flare's and mine

_I don't remember cooking my food.. And why didn't flare eaten hers.. Where's Minerva and Jiemma's plate? _

"Blonde! I washed the plates and cooked your food. This is the first time I have ever cook so I hope it doesn't taste bad.." Flare whisper shouted at me. I walked towards the dinning table shocked

"Why haven't you eaten your food? Its going to get cold.. Do you need me to heat up your food again?" I glanced at her nervously

"No its okay. Its not like I will get sick eating this I am more worried about your food because Its might taste bad.. Like I said Its my first time cooking.." I sat down and took the spoon

"well, thanks anyway.. Itadakimasu" I eat the food and notice it doesn't taste as bad as I thought. Flare looked at me worriedly

"Soo..?" "Want to try some on your own?" She shook her head

"You sure? The food that is in front of you is cold by now you know?" She shook her head again

"I don't want to waste food like them." She started eating the cold food

"You know, you are not a bad cooker. Its not so bad as I thought it would for a first time cooker." I smiled at her

"Really? Glad to hear that!" She looked at my waist and saw a scar

"You're hurt!" She glanced at me

"huh? Its okay. No biggy just a minor cut."

"Lets get you to medical immediately! You might get sick from the wound!" I have a question mark on my head staring at her body that went to the toilet to get first aid kit. When she came back, she treated my wounds quickly.

"I will help with the dishes today. Get some rest" She took the plates away after we finish eating them.

"B-But.." "No buts, up to your room, now." Flare walked to the kitchen leaving me staring into space. I walked into the kitchen and thanked her before going up to my room to do my homework and staring at the paper choosing which club I want to join.

While I was deciding on it, someone knocked on the attic door "Blonde? Can I enter?"

_The only person who calls me blonde in the house will be flare.. _I opened the door for her to enter and close it behind her.

"What were you doing?" Flare asked sitting on my bed staring at my desk "choosing on which club to choose.." I sat back down on the chair staring at the piece of paper that have lots of club names on it more like a list of it.

"O oh is there cheer leading? Maybe you should join that. Don't you love dancing?" I thought for a while

"I am not flexible anymore.." I looked at her with my tongue out.

"I can help with with that. After all, I am a cheerleader. I can help you become flexible again." I shook my head

"Not possible.. I still have to help with chores.. I think I am excuse with clubs.." I looked at her blankly.

"Its okay, we won't be back by 5 everyday. sometimes 6.. Besides I can help inform you if We are going home early. So?" She tiled her head

"I will think about it then.." I smiled slightly.

**End of story. Its a little different from the real cinderella right?! I know! So why have Flare been so nice to her out of the sudden? Does she need something from her? Or, Does Flare just have a kind heart? ****I hope the story isn't too confusing.. XD  
**


	4. Punishment begans

**Ohayo Mina-san! Good to see you again! I know I uploaded this chapter late hope you can Forgive me.. I am having a short announcement after this chapter.**

* * *

I put in Cheerleading club in the sign-up sheet and turn to see Flare smiling at me "Oh, yes.. What Did you find me for again?"I asked her.

"Nothing, just want to see what you are doing.. I can't remember if I said this but.. Let's do House works together! You do half I do half, Shall we?"

"Err.. I don't think-"

"We will do it then!" Flare interrupted.

"Why did you even ask about my opinion.." I mumbled.

"Doesn't matter.. Let's talk about your School." Flare stared at me while I stared blankly at her.

"Go On.." Flare said again.

"I.. Er.. Got into a fight on the first day?" I sweat dropped.

"... What? Blonde got in a fight?!" I covered Flare's mouth to keep her from shouting any longer.

"They will hear." I place a finger on my lips while she nodded before I let her mouth go.

"What happen?" Flare whispered.

"You don't have to whisper.. Just don't shout. Well.. It happen.." I said what happen to her at the fight.

* * *

"So you actually know how to fight.. And you manage to get new friends in school too?" Flare questioned. I nodded

"You should bring them home.. Oh wait.. You can't. Yet.." She stared at me sadly.

"Oh! By the way, Tomorrow, black hair's 'Friends' are coming.. I will take over your house work session after they came. I just need you to buy things so the guests can drink and eat whatever they want. I will fetch you at about 2 and we will go shopping! Don't let that blank haired woman know you are in my car this time.. She sure nag a lot like an old hag." I laughed and shook my head.

"Its okay, I will do it after school tomorrow what time will they be reaching?"

"At about.. 5pm? I think.. It gonna be after their cheer leading. So is it a deal? I will fetch you at school gate." Flare smiled

"What about your club session and stuff?"

"Teacher let us have breaks next week we will resume our club activity. So, I will go now. Sleep early! See you later in the morning." Flare went back to her room. I kept my things and packed my bag for tomorrow and went to bed.

* * *

Next morning, As usual, as I went to the kitchen to do breakfast only to see Flare standing far away from the pot avoiding oil spills(?) "Err... What are you doing Flare?" I tilted my head. "Don't worry Blonde, I got this. Just go have your shower I will finish the making the food." Flare took the lid as a shield. I walked to her and took the lid walking towards the pot and put the lid there shutting the fire. "I will do the cooking, just help me by sitting at the dinning table." I smiled at her. "Aww.. Fine then.." Flare walked out of the kitchen while Lucy made breakfast.

After eating, Lucy quickly went for a short bath before Flare bring her to school before going to school herself.

(with Lucy)

As Lucy went inside the school, She was Gray and Natsu arguing with each other while Erza was eating her favorite cake with Jellal shaking his head. "Erza! The two boys are fighting behind your back!" Lucy shouted

"huh?" Erza look behind her and only to see they are hugging each other while glaring at Lucy

"I don't see them fighting.. are you glaring at Lucy?" Erza asked with a slightly dark aura around her. Jellal decided to remain quiet

"Anyway, Lucy, Master told us that we are suppose to report in his office for the case yesterday. Let's go." Erza took the lead.

"Why did you do that bitch/Lucy?" Natsu and Gray asked glaring at her.

"What did you call me Pinky?" Lucy glared at him.

"Bitch, Its not pink its Salmon." Natsu glared at her.

"I can call you whatever I want Pinky." Lucy went after Erza.

"Its Pinky. Says that back to you Blonde" Natsu walked behind them

Jellal shook his head again, Gray snickered after Natsu and Lucy finally stop arguing with each other.

* * *

(When they reach the office)

"Master, we are here." Erza said as she opened the door without knocking.

"Erza.. Knock before coming in.. I might be doing something that you shouldn't be seeing." Master sighed at Erza

"And what would you be doing?" Erza stared him as though she can see his soul.

"N-Nothing." Master sweat like buckets. "Anyway, About yesterday.. You were to receive your punishment. Lucy I will talk to you in private. Mira will tell you your punishment."

Mira have an evil smirk on her face that make even Erza sweat. Gray, Natsu and Jellal gulped loudly that even Lucy can hear. As Mira walked out of the room, Master yelled "Good Luck!" before turning back to Lucy.

"Care to explain what happen yesterday? Don't worry you are free from punishment. That kid needed a punch anyway." Master smiled at her.

"Need a punch?" Lucy stared as though Master was crazy. But when on to explain what happen that make her punch Laxus.

* * *

(With Mira and the others.)

"Now, Gray I want you to stand by Juvia's side all day. Basically you are her slave for today. Ohh Juvia! Look what I have gotten for you!" Mira shouted before Gray was able to reply her. He stared blankly at Mira with his jaw hitting the ground.

"IS IT GRAY-SAMA?!" Juvia popped out of no where startling Gray. Upon seeing Gray, her eyes twinkled with heart shaped eyes but her stare was as if staring through his soul causing him to shiver.

"Go on to her and tell her whats going on." Mira push Gray into Juvia causing her to faint at the touch of her gray-sama and her gray-sama hugging her from falling.

"Getting touchy already? Men~ that was fast.." Natsu smirked

Jellal began to shiver out of the sudden and the corridor began to feel a dark aura around a scarlet woman. Mira turned to look at Erza who is currently in her beast mode "Ara, ara~ Erza~ Why are you acting so protective~ Gray is not taking advantage of him~ Or are you jealous you can't touch Juvia that way?"

Erza's dark aura disappeared followed by a pale Erza "What are you talking about Mira.. ARE you CRAZY!? I am only into males. Not females just for you to know." Erza glared at Mira who's smirked is bigger then her face. _You did a wrong move scarlet~_ Erza scolded herself in her mind.

"Then why not proved it to me by going on a date with Jellal~ i might believe you~ You know..." Mira stared at her innocently.

"WHAT?!" Jellal and Erza shouted. _Does he not want to be with me? _Erza thought as a pain strung at her heart.

_Of course she doesn't want to go out with me after what I did to her.._ Jellal thought with guilty and sadness.

"ITS YOUR PUNISHMENT, order. Not a question whether u want to go or not neither did I ask about your opinion. I will send what you are suppose to wear for the date. Until then, go to your class. The date will be straight after school meet me at your table vice and chair president." Mira said staring at them blankly. (A/N did I forget to mention that Jellal is vice chair person and Mira is secretary? that's why Mira can somehow slack her study's or class in Master's office. Well now I did. So they have to face each other almost every single day.)

"Now as for you Natsu.. You will be nice and stay by Lucy all day even after school. Now, wait for her in the classroom or wait for her here with me?"

He groaned and thought for a moment "... You?" _Hope this is a right decision.. I just want to slack off my study's.. wait its not a right idea.. oh no... PLEASE TELL ME I AM SAFE.. AND WHY AM I SUPPOSE TO BE WITH LUCY ALL DAY!  
_

_"_Good, now I want you to sit right here and tell me about your relationship with Lucy." Mira asked, _more like ordered_.

"There's no relationship between us. She is just some bitch that keep bitching around me. I am not scared of her. And its none of your business." Natsu glared at her before glaring at another direction of hers.

"DID YOU SAY SOMETHING.." A dark aura appeared around Mira as she smiled sweetly (TOO SWEETLY) at him.

Natsu started sweating like buckets or even a pond. One drop of sweat dropped to the ground and rang into the silent and tense air, "N-NO!" Natsu squeaked.

* * *

After 5 minutes, Lucy came out from the corridor and found them with a slightly bruised Natsu on the ground.

"Pfftt.. HAHAHA!" Lucy burst out laughing at the sight of Natsu and smirked at him before looking at Mira for an answer.

"Natsu will be following you today, in school, in your house or maybe even sleep in your house. I already informed Natsu's parents and They have no objections with it! So, Get going to your class you two. You don't want to be late. When you are already about to miss English Lesson totally." Mira said as she walked away back to her class.

"WHAT?! MIRA NOOO! THERE'S NO WAY I AM BRING THIS BASTARD WITH ME!" Lucy glared at Natsu

"BITCH DO YOU THINK I WANT TO BE WITH YOU!?" Natsu glared at her back.

"IT IS AN ORDER FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT NATSU!" Natsu shivered at Mira's glare

"Fuck you Bitch." Natsu referred to Lucy but end up getting beaten up by Mira

"WHAT did you just call me." Mira stared down at him

"Erm.. I think He was referring to me? But thanks anyway, I was going to beat him up if you didn't do it." Lucy walked back to her class but was stopped by Mira instead

"ermm Mira?"

"You are to bring Natsu with you. He is suppose to be you all day you know, or else I will have to make sure he stay with you for the rest of the week." Mira smirked at her.

"WHAT?!" Lucy rushed back to Natsu and pulled him with her rushing back to class thinking about solutions to avoid Natsu all day to prevent him from following her.

* * *

During recess

"What are you still following me around for?! Bustard!" Lucy yelled at Natsu's ear

"Bi-Luce, I am suppose to.." Natsu showed an angry face at her

_Maybe if i keep annoying him he will leave me alone... maybe i should add some threatening into it..Yea that should be it. _"You mother fu*ker Leave the fu*k of me alone or you will get it from you like that blonde did bustard!" Lucy yell in his face wanting to annoy him more in some way.

"Who-! I am suppose to follow you my dear~ And I am not weak like that blonde bitch" _If this is a fu*king punishment I would have beaten her up for this _Natsu glared at her having a feeling of exploding right in her face or even pull her hair to let her scream in pain.

Natsu clutched his teeth feeling his patience leaving more and more as the blonde tried to annoy him further.

Lucy walked away towards the teachers office to hand up her form of club with Natsu still following her like a lost puppy just that he is glaring at her from behind. Feeling his glare she walk even faster wanting to kick him at the place that cause him pain and unable to walk but doesnt want the paper to be crumbled.

"Sensei, here's the form of club that I am going to join?" Lucy stared at the teacher blankly.

"Lucy Hea-Ashley am I correct?" The teacher stick out one tongue showing apology to her

"Aye" Lucy smiled showing that its okay.

"So.. You want to join cheer-leading? You in! We will be glad to have you in!" The Sensei squeaked causing Lucy and Natsu to finch

"Pfft.. You? Cheer lead? The pig would have flown." Natsu snickered

"Oh yes, The pigs have already flown Dummy~" Lucy smirked at him.

"Bitch.." Natsu glared at her

"NATSU. DETENTION AND NOW till the rest off the day." Sensei said sternly

"Its fine-"

"No its not, you should really not skip lesson using detention you know? Sensei you should let him have detention after school instead." Lucy looked at Natsu sadly but upon she saw the look on Natsu's face, she smirked inward and continue acting.

"Thanks for taking a good care of your friends Lucy, Natsu detention tomorrow afternoon. You are lucky I have something on today~" Sensei said but Lucy gawked

_B-But.. Does that mean he will follow me even after school?! NOOOOO! _Lucy cried silently in her mind and walked off sadly "You're welcome sensei.."

"Damn you bitch for making my free time gone." Natsu glared while smirking at her reaction of sadness.

* * *

After school When Flare is here to fetch Lucy.

Lucy walked in the girl's toilet only to find Natsu right behind her "WHAT ARE YOU DOING FOLLOWING ME TO THE GIRL'S TOILET?!"

"I am suppose to." Natsu stared at her blankly before smirking.

"LEAVE ME ALONE IN THERE! GIRLS NEED OUR OWN PRIVACY!" Lucy gave him a hard slap on the cheek causing him to slam into the wall next to him.

As Natsu faced the other side rubbing his cheek, Lucy sneaked past him and ran away.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_YES! I MANAGE TO STRUCT HIM OFF ME! NOW ALL I HAVE TO DO IS GET IN FLARE'S CAR- _her thoughts was obstructed when Mira's voice sounded at the corridor "Lucy~ Where's Natsu~ I thought I told both of you that you are too be together at all times today. DO i have to make it a week so you can understand~?" Mira smiled sweetly at her before grabbing Lucy's arm while using another hand to call Natsu.

"Natsu~ Where are you? I just found Lucy alone in the corridor~ Should I extend the date line of your punishment~?" Mira asked through the phone.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After 5 minutes, Natsu reached the scene only to be informed that his punishment was due next week so he would have to follow her everywhere she go. They both groaned but Lucy shook off Mira's hand and ran off towards Flare's car wanting to avoid Natsu from going for her plans with Flare.

"HEY!" But it was a fail attempt of course~ Natsu was suddenly side by side with her after a long distance that she created.

Flare was seen in a distance "Flare! GET IN THE CAR!" Flare seems to heard what she said and get in the car waiting for Lucy to get in.

Lucy tripped Natsu which is a success she quickly speed up and opened the car's door hoping into the car yelling "START MOVING! QUICKKKKK"

Before she could even start moving the back door was opened suddenly and Natsu was thrown inside the car by Mira "2 weeks due." And the door is closed.

* * *

**Mina-san arigatou! **

**XD Thanks for being patient and waiting for my chapters~ If you were not then never mind.**

**As you guys know I have a habit of writing short form, If you don't understand, maybe as well review or pm me. **

**I need help with giving a name of the Sensei. Should I put my name? XD XD**

**Please Review or pm me your ideas! **

**Hope you like this chap and hope it is not confusing~ **

**Anyway, I will be very inactive on comp and my chapters will be uploaded very late then i want to or intended to. I am sorry about that. **

**Flare: Thanks for saying I'm sweet~ **

**Me?: I don't gif a fuq about my language XD HAHAAH**

**Just kidding I do care about it but as I am trying to make a bad ass characters so, might as well use it but sensored~ XDXD**

**sorry about that..**

**SO REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER!**

**AND REVIEW ABOUT THE NAME I SHOULD USE FOR THE SENSEI OF CHEERLEADING GROUP  
**

**AND I WILL WRITE THE OTHER COUPLES DON'T WORRY!**


	5. Nalu's first day of punishment

**Ohayo Mina-san! Good to see you again! **

* * *

After 5 minutes, Natsu reached the scene only to be informed that his punishment was due next week so he would have to follow her everywhere she go. They both groaned but Lucy shook off Mira's hand and ran off towards Flare's car wanting to avoid Natsu from going for her plans with Flare.

"HEY!" But it was a fail attempt of course~ Natsu was suddenly side by side with her after a long distance that she created.

Flare was seen in a distance "Flare! GET IN THE CAR!" Flare seems to heard what she said and get in the car waiting for Lucy to get in.

Lucy tripped Natsu which is a success she quickly speed up and opened the car's door hoping into the car yelling "START MOVING! QUICKKKKK"

Before she could even start moving the back door was opened suddenly and Natsu was thrown inside the car by Mira "contract due in 2 weeks." And the door is closed.

Flare drove off "Contract?"

"That was out punishment for fighting.. Apparently that pathetic one there have to follow me around like a lost puppy." Lucy sighed and stare out of the window

"Even home?" Flare had a smirk on her face

"I think so.. I will sweep him off before he can even reach my-Jiemma's home. And WIPE THAT SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE" Lucy glared at Flare before going back to the scenery with a sad smile.

"That's good.. I'm sure black head will fandom over pinky like a nice bitch if you bring pinky home." Flare look at Natsu from the mirror reflection

"Eh? Why would she... The bastard there doesn't even have anything to fan over about." Lucy turned to stare at Natsu's pathetic face

"You're pathetic." Lucy had a -,-''' face.

"Pinky there is the famous soccer player I think if I'm not wrong.." Flare parked the car

Natsu shoot up from his ill "I'm not pathetic, bitch.. And my hair is salmon. Miss Flare.." Natsu glared at Lucy

"Looks like you two can't communicate well together. Blonde, Let's go." They hop off the car and walked in the supermarket.

"Bastard.. Anyway, what are we gonna buy?" Lucy walked side by side of Flare.

"Food.. Drinks.." Flare stared blankly into space thinking of what to buy

"How about we make Curry Chicken today?" Lucy thought for a second

"Sure, let me have a second checking on the ingredients." Flare took out her phone

"Onion, Garlic, Ginger, Carrot, Yogurt, Coke, 100 Plus.. Snacks?" Lucy listed out the things to be brought while grabbing a basket to put the ingredients as she walk along the vegetable corner to pick out nice and pretty vegetable.

"Lucy, didn't we have some drinks at home?" Flare stared at her as she turn back to Natsu to order him around "Pinky, please help me take Coke and 100 Plus to us, cans should be fine.."

"Its Salmon.. I am just doing it since you said please.. Ain't don't boss me around" Natsu walked off in another direction towards the drink section

"It's fine, Minerva would have drink it all up by tomorrow anyway. So why not stock them up for ourselves too." Lucy shrugged

* * *

After buying all the ingredients, the time is already 3pm which means left two hours left to make the dinner. Lucy made Natsu carry the heavy items as she walked off in another direction and went back in the car with something in her hand. She threw it at Natsu saying "I don't want the car to be filled with the smell of your puke." Flare smiled at sight and drove towards the direction of home.

"Wait.. ermm.. Pinky is coming to our house?!" Lucy stared at Flare as she nodded in agreement

"I said, ITS SALMON!" Natsu glared at Lucy

Lucy rolled her eyes waiting for Flare to start talking "Oh I am suppose to say something instead of nodding.. I discussed it with him when you when to buy the pill for him. And he agreed since he can eat too"

"I didn't say I was gonna cook for him. He's not coming to the house. Drive him home.." Lucy looked out of the window only to see that they have reached. _That.. was fast? _"Did you speed across the road again.." Lucy asked going to the back of the car to take the ingredients.

"You didn't notice all along?" Natsu and Flare lifted an eyebrow.

"Nope" Lucy replied with a pop sound. Natsu helped to carry the can drinks while Flare went ahead to help Lucy and Natsu.

Flare went ahead to her room to take her clothes to shower while Lucy went to the kitchen with the ingredients to start working on the curry chicken while wearing her apron and school uniform. Natsu was in the living room watching the TV waiting.

Flare came out after 20 minutes later out of shower as she walked towards Natsu and closed the TV with the remote causing him to look at her. "Come with me." Flare walked upstairs to attic which is now Lucy's room with a bag of snacks.

"Stay here, I will ask Blonde to bring up the food. Sleep here, just don't touch her things and the snacks." Flare left the attic to the kitchen to help Lucy.

* * *

(With Lucy)

Lucy cooked the rice and went ahead of cutting the vegetable, message the chicken removing the bone and more.. **(A/N well guys, I don't know how to cook a curry chicken. DX) **Flare helped Lucy with other food.

(Time left: 50 minutes; Time now: 4.10pm)

"Blonde, You should shower, I will cook for you and pinky." Flare nodded at Lucy.

"Speaking of Pinky, where is he? I haven't heard from him at all. Did he went home?" Lucy asked taking off her apron and putting it aside.

"He is in my room asleep" _In your room sleeping i guess..? _Flare thought

"Oh. You are fast." Lucy walked out of the kitchen towards her room (Attic)

_Fast? With what? _Flare returned to her work and start working on some noodles for Natsu and Lucy.

As soon as the curry chicken was done, She put some in Natsu's bowl and the bowl of noodle to Lucy's room.

"Pinky, Your food is ready." She put the food on the table and left the room as soon as Natsu wakes up

Going back to the kitchen to make a warm and nice food for Lucy showing her hard work for the day. "Hopefully it tastes good..."

"It will taste good for sure. I can smell it from here." Lucy dried her hair with her towel

_She didn't saw Natsu? Probably not, she might not even notice the slight lump on her bed. _Flare was about to scope up a bowl of curry chicken up was stop by Lucy "You can save it, they probably might not even have enough later. I'm going to my room to eat~ You might want to change your clothes too~" Lucy took the bowl of noodle from her and went back to her room.

Flare slowly made her way up to her room and change her clothes to a dress staying in the room to do a little make up.

* * *

(With Lucy)

Lucy walked up with the bowl of noodles in her hands and a towel around her neck hanging freely. As Lucy enter the room, she spot empty bowls on my desk but no sight of human at all. _Thief? ... Who was here.. _Lucy looked around the room setting her bowl on the desk stacking the empty bowl together putting it aside.

She saw a slight shadow across looking through her stuff "WHO'S THERE?!" Lucy glared at the shadow grabbing a nearest thing which is a pen knife hold it in front of her. The shadow moved little by little.

"Hey hey hey watch that pen knife You don't want to become a murder do you." Pink hair poke out of the shadow

"I can be a murder if I have to- Natsu?" Lucy stared blankly at him

"As if you got the guts to be one" Natsu smirked at her

"I can be one right here and now. What are you doing in my room. Aren't you suppose to be Flare's room? And when did you get here." Lucy lift up the pen knife as if shes about to throw the pen knife at him at any time he says the wrong words.

"I was here all along.. Flare brought me here. Put down that pen knife.." Natsu shivered

"I'm not your dog. Don't comand me to do any thing. Flare said you are in her room. I never saw you when I came to grab my clothes. Are you lying to me." Lucy glared

"I-I never said you were my dog. You said it. I was here all along. Probably because I was sleeping on that bed." Natsu dodged the pen knife flying to him. "h-hey! that almost would have killed me!"

"But it didn't? Who said you can sleep on my bed!" Lucy grabbed the chair and pull it out

"Don't tell me you're gonna throw that chair at me?!" Natsu use his hands to cover his handsome face from getting scratch on it **(HANDSOME?! YEA RIGHT! I CAN PUKE! ~LUCY) (DON'T INTERRUPT ME LUCY) **

"Pfft.. Do I look like I'm stupid to ruin my chair just for you." Lucy sat on the chair mumbling a small "Itadakimasu"

"Yea. You look dumb enough for that" Natsu smirked and snickered. Out of a sudden a knife near his neck send shiver down his body

"Mind if you repeat that" Lucy smiled sweetly _TOO SWEETLY_ Natsu thought.

"N-Nothing?"

"I heard someone said me dumb though. Mind if you tell me who said that?" Lucy threatened sweetly

"N-Nothing? You must have imagine it." Natsu sweat like buckets.

"Maybe I did." Lucy stepped back throwing her knife back to the bowl looking back at her correct direct aiming _if that was his head I would have head shot him.. _Lucy thought as she stepped back losing her footing causing her to fall to the back grabbing the nearest thing which is currently Natsu making him fall onto her.

"Oww~" Lucy rubbed her butt groaning in pain. Natsu stared at Lucy's face with a weird face on. **_DOKI DOKI DOKI WHY IS MY HEART BEATING SO FAST.. WHAT'S THIS FEELING.. _**Natsu stared at Lucy's frowning face.

Noticing that he is still on her, he quickly stood up before helping her up"hugging" her up "thanks.. for.. that.." Lucy limp her way to her seat.

"Oi, that doll, why did you left it in the drawer, it looked like it haven't been touch or looked at from very long" Natsu sat at the edge of the bed as he watch her get stiff from what he asked her.

"What doll are you saying.. I don't.. Don't have any dolls at all. Don't look at my things without my permission. Its got trans passing." Lucy shivered slightly before resuming eating her noodle.

"You're lying. What you said means you know what doll I am currently talking about." Natsu continued to stare at Lucy's back view.

Lucy sped up eating, after finish eating she took the empty bowls and walked down to the kitchen knowing that Minerva and her friends are about to arrive. Coming back up with two glasses of water, she took one and drank it before putting it side by side with Natsu's glass of water. "You didn't answer my question."

"I'm going to sleep. Leave me alone." Lucy climb into bed shifting the blanket to cover her face.

But her blanket was pulled down right after Lucy put it above her head. "You're not gonna sleep until I get an answer about what I asked."

"There's no answer to it now leave me alone before I kick you out if my room." Lucy glared at him before using her pillow to cover her head but still, it was stole by natsu.

"Everything will have an answer to every Question. Now answer me." Natsu stared sternly at Lucy. Lucy stared into Natsu's eyes unable to avert her eye sight from him, tears streamed down her cheeks as she explained to him as much as she don't want to, Natsu hugged her comforting her that its alright. Giving her a feeling of what she felt when she was with her mum or Virgo.

"I won't let anyone hurt you that way again. I promise." Natsu hugged her tight as she cried and sob to sleep.

As Natsu lowered her down to her bed, watching as Lucy sleep cutely and her hands still gripping on his clothes not letting go, reluctantly and happily slide on bed pulling the blanket over them. Natsu follow her into her dream land thinking of the hell day Lucy described.

* * *

After all the cleaning Flare did instead of Lucy who was sleeping, Flare slipped into the Attic watching as Natsu and Lucy cuddle in their sleep. _They look cute together! _Flare searched for her phone and turned camera mode on snapping a picture of it making sure to remember teasing Lucy about it tomorrow. Flare found Lucy's phone on the table and Bluetooth the picture to her mobile having an evil plan in her mind.

* * *

**YOYOYO! Sorry for the late update!**

**I know Flare seems out of character... but.. why not?! since she is a nice character in my story!?**


	6. Jerza's first trip alone for the year

**hey~ Another New chapter is here! **

**The story will be about Jerza~ So I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Jellal began to shiver out of the sudden and the corridor began to feel a dark aura around a scarlet woman. Mira turned to look at Erza who is currently in her beast mode "Ara, ara~ Erza~ Why are you acting so protective~ Gray is not taking advantage of him~ Or are you jealous you can't touch Juvia that way?"**

**Erza's dark aura disappeared followed by a pale Erza "What are you talking about Mira.. ARE you CRAZY!? I am only into males. Not females just for you to know." Erza glared at Mira who's smirked is bigger then her face. _You did a wrong move scarlet~_ Erza scolded herself in her mind.**

**"Then why not proved it to me by going on a date with Jellal~ i might believe you~ You know..." Mira stared at her innocently.**

**"WHAT?!" Jellal and Erza shouted. _Does he not want to be with me? _Erza thought as a pain strung at her heart.**

**_Of course she doesn't want to go out with me after what I did to her.._ Jellal thought with guilty and sadness. **

**"ITS YOUR PUNISHMENT, order. Not a question whether u want to go or not neither did I ask about your opinion. I will send what you are suppose to wear for the date. Until then, go to your class. The date will be straight after school meet me at your table vice and chair president." Mira said staring at them blankly. (A/N did I forget to mention that Jellal is vice chair person and Mira is secretary? that's why Mira can somehow slack her study's or class in Master's office. Well now I did. So they have to face each other almost every single day.)**

* * *

**(Last period of school)**

_I'm Nervous about my date with Erza/ Jellal _Jellal and Erza thought. Jellal checked the clock on the wall and saw only five minutes left shaking his leg and keep checking the time to show his nervous and impatient, the bell eventually rang before the teacher even said anything, Jellal and Erza shoot up from their seats and walked out of the classroom towards the office for chair persons **(They are kind of in the same class. So they have to walk together) **

During the walk to their destination, they were so awkward and silent that you can hear the wing howling from outside. As they enter the room, Mira was no where to be found. On the table shows one purple dress, a black tuxedo and a letter dedicated to Erza and Jellal. Erza took the letter and started reading out loud for Jellal to hear.

Dear Jerza,

You should know which one is yours,

Anyway, You will be going to a banquet at Crocus, Fiore.

I have booked a room for you two at Honey bones.

The banquet at Mercurius is in two days during the evening.

So i suggest you go straight home to pack your things and go to Fiore now.

Remember to bring some summer clothes.

P.S. Sorry for the late announcement, Master forgot about it and just told me today.  
Its your job as the school president after all and go as a date. They don't allow singles in there.  
When you are at the airport, just give me a call.

From your sweet fan and secretary,

Mira

"MIRAJANE! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY IT SOONER! WHAT'S WITH THE Jerza?!" Erza glared at the paper before shoving it in her pocket taking the tuxedo passing it to him while taking her dress and left the room with Jellal in a rush. "In two hours, at the airport. Is that enough?" Erza speed walked to her house side by side with Jellal.

"Its enough. See you." They went separate ways and in a flash, they both reached home.

* * *

(With Erza)

"They should I informed us sooner! What the hell is Jerza anyway. Can't she just spell out our name probably. Does she not know our name?!" Erza took her luggage putting in the things that she need in a rush also arranging them in a proper order.

After one hour of packing, Erza checked the time and went for a short shower before taking a taxi to the Airport waiting for Jellal. When she reached, Jellal was just walking into the airport. "Jellal!" Jellal turned to see Erza and walked towards her to help her with her luggage. "Thanks." Erza dig her pocket for her phone calling Mira like she said in the letter.

"Moshi moshi? Mira? Its me, Erza." Erza glared at her phone for a moment causing Jellal to raise a brow at her "ITS ERZA. NOT JERZA" Erza turned red with anger on her face as if she was about to kill someone through the phone.

"Ara ara, anyway, look at your left. er.. Right.. Never mind just look behind Jellal." Erza turned to her left and right getting confuse by whatever Mira is trying to do to her and slowly looked towards Jellal and behind him. Erza shut the call before Mira could say anything. Erza storm towards Jellal causing him to get confuse and anxious about what Erza's going to do. "Don't worry just look behind you." Erza said still staring at someone behind Jellal.

Jellal slowly turned to look who she was looking at and saw the person who paired him and Erza together. "Mira? What are you doing here?"

"Here are the plane ticket! Anyway, the school is on holiday for three weeks! Have fun my dearest Jerza. Nalu, Gruvia and Gale would arrive tomorrow I forgot to tell them about it. hahaha *awkward laugh* Anyway, you don't want to miss the plane do you. So get going." Mira smiled and push them towards the check in**.**

"okay okay.. Stop pushing.." Erza sighed, they bid their goodbyes and went ahead to what they are suppose to be doing.

* * *

(On the plane)

Erza stared out of the window staring at the scenery as the plane took off flying. Everything became smaller and smaller until a small dot that is surrounded by the ocean. Noticing the brightness of the sun blinding her eyes, she blocked the window, putting on her specs and taking a book out to read but before she could even read 5 pages of the story, her eyes closed and soon she slipped into the darkness. the book in her hand fell and landed on her lap with a soft thump. Her head landed on Jellal's shoulder causing him to gasp and look at his left.

Staring at her peaceful sleeping face, he smiled sheepishly playing with her scarlet hair giving a soft kiss on her fore head before taking down his nerdy spectacles following suit Erza and fell into deep slumber.

* * *

(time skip when they arrived)

"Miss, Mr, Its time to wake up. We have reached.." Someone shook Jellal on the shoulder causing both Erza and Jellal to shock awake but unfortunate thing happened, "ouch!" They banged their head onto each other. Clutching to their head, they painfully looked at the giggling air stewardess.

"Im sorry.. Anyway, we landed." The air stewardess giggled slightly stepping aside and help them out of the plane. They over heard the air stewardess saying to someone "They are such a cute and perfect couple"

"I'm so envious.. I hope I can have such a handsome and cute boy as my boyfriend.." Jellal blushed _How dare they fangirl of my Jellal.. Well.. Its true he's.. kinda cute.. plus a little handsome... Wa.. My?! When did I start thinking of this?! _Erza blushed.

After collecting their luggage, they went straight to honeybone to get some rest. When they reached, they were brought to their room a room with a queen size bed, big living room, toilet with bath tub. "Are both of us going to be living in the same room?" Erza asked with a blush

"Yea.. Is there a problem with both of you, Mira specially requested it. She even said you guys are a couple so it would be fine isn't it?" The lady said with a smile.

"N-No.." Erza smiled weirdly at her obviously trying to hide her anger, she took Jellal's hand and drag him in saying a "Excuse us for some alone time." to the lady causing her to have weird/dirty thoughts.

Erza sighed as she shut the door, releasing Jellal's hand and put her luggage aside. She landed face first on bed muffling her shouts but Jellal was able to hear her clearly "DAMN YOU MIRAAAAA!" Jellal sit beside Erza on the bed smoothing her back trying to calm her down

"Its not helping..." Erza's voice muffled she sighed and said "you want to go ahead showering first? I would take a long time in there." Erza sit up looking up at Jellal.

"Sure. But you sure you gonna be alright out here calming yourself by killing that pillow?" Jellal stood and glance at her worriedly.

"Yea just go." She glared at the pillow pretending it is Mira summon an imaginary sword trying to step Mira with it. Jellal went in the toilet silently with a towel.

Erza opened up her luggage and took out the things she need and putting the things and clothes token out on the top of the closed luggage. She lied on the bed waiting for Jellal to come out of the toilet so she can use it. But as she waited, she fell asleep dreaming about her blue tattoo prince.

(In her dreams)

_Erza woke up still in the hotel room notice its night and Jellal just came out of the toilet with only a towel covering below his hip "Baby, you can use the toilet now. It would have been better if we bath together to save water" Jellal winked and walked towards her in a seductive manner. _

_"Wha-What are you doing Jellal." Erza backed away but hit back of the wall. Jellal slowly climbed up the bed towards Erza trapping her by putting two of his hand beside her head. _

_"What do you think I'm going to do?" Jellal smirked dropping next beside her getting ready to go to sleep. _

_"N-Nothing." Erza took her things and hurriedly rushing into the bathroom to calm her nervous heart.  
_

Erza woke up from her dreams looking left and right for the sight of her blue haired partner only to see him coming out of the bathroom only with a towel covering his hip area and his hair were dripping wet just like her dreams. Erza flushed red at sight and at the thought of the dream. "W-Why aren't you wearing anything?!" Erza took a pillow in panic throwing it at him.

"I forgot to take my clothes along with me into the bathroom. O-Oi.. Don't need to throw things at me.." Jellal caught the pillow in his arms walking towards his luggage which was beside Erza's luggage but Erza mistaken his intention

"W-Why are you walking towards me.." Erza questioned

"Huh? I'm going to take my clothes out of my luggage of course." Jellal raised an eyebrow still proceeding towards his luggage

"O-Oh! So.. I-I can use the bathroom now right?" Erza said nervously. Jellal nodded absentmindedly looking at Erza's clothes that are on top of her closed luggage

"A-Are you sure you w-want to wear that to sleep? You might feel c-cold in the middle of the night.. " Jellal blushed while looking away in panic

"YOU SAW NOTHING!" Erza took her clothes and rushed into the bathroom.

* * *

(With Jellal)

_I left my clothes in there.. that's why I keep wondering I'm forgetting something.. I guess I will take my clothes after Erza come out from the bathroom.. _Jellal took out a book and put on his specs, sitting on the bed and started reading. He starts to feel even drowsy after reading every sentence, in about 5 minutes, he fall asleep with his specs on and the book on his lap.

* * *

(Erza)

My heart pounded against my chest, face red like a tomato and legs were feeling like jelly. Erza looked at the sink and saw Jellal's used clothes _Must have forgotten to take it.. I bring it to him later. _Erza told his shirt unconsciously and started to sniff it

_Did he spray perfume? It smells nice~ _GASP

_WHA-WHAT AM I DOING?! _Erza threw his shirt back on the sink shakily stepping back leaning against the wall.

She gulped nervously _If he knew I did that what would he have think of me.. _Erza sighed and took off her clothes entering the hot tub chilling in the water.

* * *

(Time Skip after Erza is done with her bath!)

_That was a nice bath~ I should just take his clothes out for him and put it on top of his luggage. _She took her's and Jellal's clothes along walking out of the bathroom to see him asleep.

_He.. He is so cute! _Erza helped fold his clothes and put them on top of his luggage and doing the same for hers. She took the book that was left on his lap putting a bookmark to where he stopped reading and carefully took off his spectacle trying not to wake him up. She put the book and specs on the table which is beside the bed, she stared at his sleeping figure which seems to be uncomfortable by the way he is sleeping. Afraid he might wake up with a sore back, she carefully shifted him and sighed in relieved after doing so without waking him up.

She slipped in bed taking her book, putting on her specs _Sleeping late won't hurt, after all my hair is still wet.. _Erza read peacefully but soon found herself looking at Jellal yet again.

_I need to stop looking at him while he is asleep.. But he is just so cute.. Why can't we be the same as before.. _Erza sighed returning back to her book but drifted to sleep after reading 3 to 4 pages and same as the way Jellal fell asleep, with her specs on and book on her lap.

* * *

**Well guys, thats all for this chapter! I'm sorry for being inactive.. I just didn't have any idea of how to continue but I managed to!**

** I hope you like it! If you have any Ideas you would like to share with me, please do so! **

**I guess Erza's behaviour is kinda.. childish or kid like? I guess? Well.. That's how I feel of her she is strong woman on the outside but inside, she is breaking or something.  
**

**I really hope Jerza will happen.. I still can't get over how Jellal lied to Erza about him having a fiance and Erza knew he was lying and she is breaking in the inside YET AGAIN! **

**COME ON I MEAN.. I'M SURE JELLAL WANTS TO BE WITH ERZA.. AND I KNOW HE WANTS TO FIX HIS SIN AND STUFF LIKE THAT.. BUT COME ON! **

**Anyway, I'm sorry for the caps hahaha **

**Have a good day ahead! **

**I don't own Fairy Tail! But I have credits for the story because its typed out by my own hands. **

**OH YEA I was inspired by one of the story that also have the same story named called Cinderlla Make sure to go check it out! I shall research and tell u more about it in the next chapter! BYE~ **


End file.
